Fantasy AU (untitled)
by a9nomis
Summary: Midoriya, an advocate for the Toshinari kingdom, leaves to unite his and king Endeavors kingdoms together. In attempt to stop the onslaught of the dragon tribe with the help of the other kingdom, Midoriya is captured by the tribe. Midoriya realises the true intentions of the dragon tribe, can help restore peace before its too late? (BAKUDEKU, slight tododeku but barely there)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One:

The sound of waves splashing against the rocks could be heard from inside the cozy cottage home. Midoriya sat at his desk, the orange glow of a small flame illuminated the dark corner of his room. The green haired boy scrunched his emerald eyes in concentration. He wrote swiftly in his notebook occasionally dipping his quill in the black ink.

"The tips of the petals are dangerously poisonous…the flower takes on the appearance of a harmless orchid, which is very unusual…" The greenette muttered quietly to himself as he continued to sketch the plant in full detail.

"Izuku, sweetie, dinners ready." Midoriya was pulled out of his thoughts by his mother who had entered the room. Midoriya smiled and nodded his head before making his way out the door, being sure to close his ink jar and put his journal neatly away. The floorboards creaked as he made his way into the small kitchen. The warmth of the oven sent a shiver through the young man. He inhaled the mouthwatering smell of freshly baked bread and fish fresh from the lake and cooked perfectly.

"It smells amazing." Midoriya spoke softly as he sat down in the hand crafted chair. Midoriya leaned on the crooked table as his mother placed the food in front of her son. Inko was a small plump woman with long dark green hair and bright eyes that can even put the sun to shame. She wore a pink dress and white apron her soft green hair was contained in a pink bandanna. Midoriya was proud to say he resembled his mother.

His green hair as crazy as it seems is soft to the touch and his green eyes had always shined bright with curiosity. Midoriya was a natural explorer and a smart and quick thinker. He ate quietly with his mother as the fireplace roared in the background. Midoriya found comfort in the crackling flames that filled the silence, enjoying the peaceful company.

Suddenly, a knock at the door broke the peaceful silence. Midoriya jumped a bit at the sudden noise. Curiously he looked to his mother whom just shrugged curiously. Midoriya stood up and made his way to the wooden door. He opened the door to find a familiar face.

"Iida? What brings you here?" Midoriya asked. Iida stood at the door wearing his silver armor. He bowed his head respectively before explaining.

"I apologize Midoriya for coming this late at night. But I humbly request you come to the castle. The king wishes to meet with you." The knight explained. Midoriya blinked once before looking at his mother. Inko's face furrowed in worry. Midoriya looked back at Iida before nodding his head.

"Let me just go get my things I will be back." Midoriya Stated before walking back inside. He made his way to his room and grabbed his satchel, journal and sword. Midoriya never left his cottage home without it. Considering the greenettes home is far into the woods he would hate to be attacked by bandits. Attaching the sword to his belt and putting his journal in his bag he made his way out the house, being sure to say goodbye to his mother. Iida climbed onto his horse allowing room for Midoriya to climb on as well. The horse began running at a steady pace towards the king's castle.

"Do you have any idea why the king requested for me?" Midoriya asked as he held onto the knights armor to keep from being thrown off.

"I believe it has something to do with the tension between endeavors kingdom and ours. With the dragon tribe closing in things are not looking good for us." Iida explained briefly. Midoriya nodded his head.

"I understand that. But no offense Iida why would the king request me? How would I help?" Midoriya asked.

"Im not quite sure, but you do seem to question your abilities too much. Even though you arethe advocate to this kingdom everyone holds you with high regards, you shouldn't question the kings faith in you." The knight said. Midoriya looked at Iida with sudden awe, the knight was his best friend and Midoriya was happy to hear such praise from him. The horse made its way through the woods before making it to the bridge that entered center city. Midoriya was never a big fan of densely populated places, hence, him living in the woods. But the city at night always seemed beautiful to him. His curious green eyes shined brightly with awe.

"We are almost to the castle." Iida said as they continued. Midoriya nodded his head as the lights of the village zipped passed. The sound of hooves thundering against the stone road calmed midoriya's shaking nerves. What did the king want him to do exactly? These thoughts flooded his mind as they drew closer to the castle. Midoriya looked up and watched the Giant gates to the castle open. The horse slowed to a stop at the giant staircase that lead to the entrance.

Iida jumped off of the horse before help Midoriya, the more shorter of the two, down as well. The greenette mumbled a polite thanks before following the knight towards the entrance. The doors opened and the two made their way to the throne room. Midoriya was familiar with the castle but still found himself in awe at the regal decorum that surrounded them.

"King Toshinari should be waiting for us in the throne room." Iida spoke up before pushing open the doors to reveal the kings throne and the king himself. Midoriya smiled as the king stood to greet them. He welcomed the two with open arms and a bright smile.

"Your highness it's an honor to see you again after-"

"Eh? enough with the formalities Midoriya, come over and give me a hug." The Toshinari joyously said before engulfing Midoriya in a warm fatherly hug. Midoriya smiled and returned the hug. Toshinari has always been a father figure to him Since he was young, in fact, Midoriya remembers all the times he studied under the king and all the things he learned. The two separated and smiled at each other before Toshinari turned to the knight.

"Thank you Iida, you are dismissed." Toshinari spoke kindly. Iida bowed his head before leaving the room. Toshinari turned to Midoriya before talking.

"So, how was the trip?" The king asked, referring to Midoriya's recent exploration a week ago. Midoriya was an explorer, he traveled to different villages and was very knowledgeable to different cultures. His trips would take him months away from home. Because of Midoriya's knowledge he was the organizer for many of the kingdoms foreign affairs.

"It was very interesting. I was able to study much of the agriculture in the north." Midoriya said. Toshinari nodded his head and smiled in content. The two ambled down the long hall. After a few moments of silence Midoriya spoke

"Iida said you wish to talk to me about something?" Midoriya asked. Toshinari sighed before nodding his head.

"Yes, I'm afraid there is something I need your help with. As you know lately there have been more attacks on the outer villages. Towns burned down and people being taken. You must also know that these attacks are from the dragon tribes correct?" Toshinari explained to Midoriya. The shorter of the two nodded his head.

"Yeah, I have also been hearing that even Endeavor's kingdom is being raided." Midoriya responded looking up at the king. Toshinari nodded his head.

"Correct. Because of this our numbers are dwindling. I have tried multiple times to convince endeavor to join forces with me, but he is too proud to accept my help. That is why I sent for you Midoriya." The king explained as he stopped ahead of Midoriya and turned to look at him.

"I need you to go there and convince endeavor to join forces with us. Without him we will never be able to stop the dragon clan from their ruthless attacks." Toshinari spoke causing Midoriya to stop. He looked at the king with wide eyes before giving a determined nod.

"I understand your highness. I will leave once morning comes." Midoriya said with certainty. The king smiled and nodded his head.

"I knew I could count on you. I'm sorry for dragging you out here this late but this couldn't wait." Toshinari explained. Midoriya simply nodded his head.

"I understand I'll head out right away." Midoriya spoke. With a final goodbye he let the young go back to his home.

* * *

Midoriya went home that night and prepared for his adventure. The king had already sent a message to endeavor about his arrival. The response was a warning to be careful about the outer edges of the kingdom, the dragon tribes have been surrounding the area for the past three months. Midoriya received a horse to travel with from the king and his mother had packed plenty of meals and motherly concerns. Midoriya said his goodbyes before racing out into unknown territory.

The forest was dense but the advocate was able to make out a trail that was made by many others who traveled through these woods. He planned his trip and said would at least take him a week to make it there, he noticed with this plan he Would spend two and a half days in enemy territory. He traveled through the woodlands as fast as he could refusing to take a break.

Eventually Midoriya was able to make it to a small river and that had a clearing that was hidden away. He decided to rest and wait until the morning. It had been two days and he was steadily approaching the tribes territory. Midoriya knee he had to be careful and resided against making a fire, instead, Midoriya relied on the little bit of warmth his blanket would provide. He laid down silently and wrapped himself up tightly, sword laying close by his side. He attempted to close his eyes and sleep.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! There's chapter one! :) I'm currently working on chapter 2 now and if this chapter gets 5 reviews OR 10 fav/follows I will upload it**

 **As for my Blue Exorcist story(for those of you who are reading it) I WILL post another chapter I just need to get back into writing so hopefully I will be able to motivation from this story into that.**


	2. Truth or Lie?

Chapter 2:

Midoriya woke suddenly to the sound of rustling. Quickly, he grabbed his sword and got ready to fight. His eyes scanned the bushes trying to locate the threat. The rustling stilled for awhile making the advocate tense up in suspense.

"Whose there? I know your there." Midoriya spoke out. The rustling began again and the advocate started to shake, he was scared but was determined to face the opponent head on. Before the greenette could strike an attack the cause of the rustling jumped out of the bushes and clawed its way up a tree to reveal itself. Midoriya jumped at the sudden movement but stopped in his tracks when he saw what it was.

A dragon? Wait.

Midoriya blinked once.

Twice.

No, that can't be right.

Magic was a common thing, people did possess their own special abilities but dragons was taking it too far. Midoriya stares at the dragon for a while trying to comprehend what he was seeing. It was small but it had large wings. The dragon's green scales shined in the sunlight as it stared down at Midoriya. The advocate stared at the reptile in awe as he looked at it as though he was in a trance.

"Uh…hello…there?" Midoriya spoke quietly not trying to scare it away. The dragon simply screeched in response and scurried down the tree two stand in front of Midoriya's feet. Startled by the dragon's speed Midoriya stepped back and fell to the ground. Flustered Midoriya quickly reached for his journal. Excitedly he grabbed his pencil and began to draw.

The dragon stood still as it curiously watch Midoriya scribble the dragon in his book. The greenette mumbled quietly to himself as he was drawing. Meanwhile, the dragon crawled over to the distracted boy and climbed on his shoulder to look at the journal. Midoriya stilled immediately in fear, still unsure if the creature was a threat. Midoriya slowly moved only his eyes to look at the dragon.

The tiny green dragon looked at the drawing, fascinated with the work of art. Midoriya relaxed seeing that the dragon meant no harm.

"Heh, not as scary as I though huh?" Midoriya said mostly to himself as he lifted a hand to pet his new acquaintance. The dragon excitedly nuzzled the greenettes hand, and let out a satisfied purr. Midoriya smiled and wrote down a few notes.

"Purring…interesting. Skin has a leather like feel and a wing span of 1.5 feet…" Midoriya mumbled. He continued to pet the dragon before finally standing up and putting his journal away. The dragon remained on his shoulders and Midoriya smiled.

"Are you gonna join me?" Midoriya asked with a smile. The dragon gave an affirmative purr making Midoriya chuckle. The dragon rested its head, it's tail hanging over Midoriya's left shoulder. Midoriya packed his things and made his way to his horse. He should keep going, he was in enemy territory and wanted to leave as soon as possible. Reaching his horse he got up on it and continued down his trek. The dragon stayed firmly on his shoulders. Midoriya took not if it's warm stomach wrapped around his neck.

Midoriya moves slowly and quietly, he did not want to run into any tribe members. Midoriya wasn't too skilled at fighting he knew how to use a sword but could easily be taken down by a large group in an instant.

Midoriya pulled out his map, he had two more days until he reached Endeavor's kingdom and out of the tribes territory. Midoriya continued the path until suddenly his stomach started to growl. He stopped and gave a sheepish look to the green dragon who looked at him with what Midoriya could only call attitude.

"Sorry, I didn't get to eat before leaving. It will be quick." Midoriya reassures the impatient dragon, though, Midoriya didn't understand the impatience the reptile would have. Midoriya got off the horse and looked for a safe place to eat. He had to stay hidden, finding a place by the river that was covered he made his way there with his horse. Midoriya sat on a rock and watched the dragon climb down and crawl away. Slightly disappointed Midoriya hoped the dragon return.

With a sigh Midoriya grabbed some food his mom packed for him. Opening the container Midoriya was surprised to find the dragon scurry back in a hurry with berries latched tightly in its feet. Midoriya chuckled happily and began munching on some wheat crackers. The dragon watched Midoriya eat before climbing up next to Midoriya and placing a Berry on one of his crackers. Midoriya smiled and in return gave a cracker to the dragon which he graciously accepted. Midoriya smiled and rested his head on his hand as he watched the dragon munch away happily.

The dragon, done with his food scurried away once again, probably going to find more food. Midoriya smiled and pulled out his journal, waiting for his new friend. He continued to write notes on the mysterious creature.

'Eat berries and other plant life, extremely intelligent and can understand people…" Midoriya mumble his thoughts allowed while tapping his chin in thought. After a long while of writing Midoriya looked up to see his friend still hasn't returned. Concerned, Midoriya got up, to look for them, book in hand. He slowly and quietly made his way through the dense plant life.

"Uh…dragon?" Midoriya called out nervously. After a while of looking he decided he should turn back. Disappointed, he went to leave only to be stopped by the sound of rustling and a familiar quiet screech. Relieved, Midoriya turned to see his dragon friend climbing down a tree in an area not too far from Midoriya. The greenette sighed happily.

"There you are. You had me worried." Midoriya went to walked towards the dragon when suddenly Midoriya was surrounded by rope and pulled up towards the sky. With a startled yelp, Midoriya dropped his journal to the ground. The dragon screeches, startled at his friends sudden predicament. Midoriya struggles in his sudden trap.

"Crap!" Midoriya whisper yells. His is current trapped in a net. To make matters worse Midoriya watches the dragon flee in what he assumes in fear. Midoriya curses to himself, his sword was left with the horse and he was in too much of an awkward angle to do anything but struggle. Midoriya tried to quietly get himself out but with no luck. The rope digs into his back but still comfortably cradles his body high in the air.

A few hours pass and Midoriya tried his best to get out. His energy has left him and all he can do is sway back and forth. Midoriya closes his eyes and lets sleep overcome him.

Once again, rustling of leaves is what wakes Midoriya. But this time Midoriya is positive it's not something small this time. Midoriya's heart rate picks up almost in panic when he slowly turns his head to find members of the dragon tribe staring up at him. Midoriya gasps as his eyes widen in panic.

One of the tribe members is a guy with red spiky hair and dark red eyes to match. He is wearing a short open grey vest with a red scarf. A torn apart red fabric is wrapped around his waist framing a pair of light grey pant and dark gray boots. Midoriya gulps at the intimidating tribe member before his eyes look at the other warrior.

This time it was a girl with pink skin. She had on wooden armor and carried around a solid wood axe. She had a shocked yet curious expression on her face as she looked at the hanging boy. She was less intimidating. She went to take a step closer but was stopped by the red haired man.

"Mina stay back. He could be dangerous." The man spoke to the girl who Midoriya assume was Mina. The girl nodded her head and did as she was told. The man grabbed his knife that was tied to his waist. And looked at him with a suspicious gaze.

"State your name and which kingdom your from." The man demanded sternly. Meanwhile, Mina reached down and grabbed the dropped journal off of the ground and flipped through the pages.

"Uh…" Midoriya spoke nervously. Should he lie? He could say he was just a traveler passing through. The tribes don't normally kill travelers they would raid the occasional merchant but never killed anyone unless they were related to the kingdoms.

Or he could tell the truth? It might not paint a good picture of him in their heads but the Mina girl doesn't look like the type to kill him, the red head on the other hand though… Midoriya gulped as he looked at the shining knife in his hands. If he told the truth…he could die.

READER'S CHOICE

 **Tell the** **truth** -I am an advocate of the Toshinari Kingdom (Wisdom +5)

 **Lie** \- I am a just an explorer and was just passing through (Luck +3)

 **A/N: I will let you guys choose lol! If your that curious here are Midoriya's current stats**

 **(Max is 55 might change later)**

 **Strength: 10/** 55

 **Defense: 14/** 55

 **Wisdom: 15/** 55

 **Intelligence: 30/** 55

 **Charisma: 5/** 55

 **Dexterity: 23/** 55

 **Luck: 5/** 55

 **Weapon: sword**

 **Armor: green vest**

 **I will incorporate the stat throughout the story, Midoriya might not do certain things because one of his stats are too low or the outcome of some options might not be in his favor depending on his stats. Choose wisely :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Truth -I am an advocate of the Toshinari Kingdom (Wisdom +5)

Lie - I am a just an explorer and was just passing through (Luck +3)

Wisdom: 15 20

"I'm an advocate for the Toshinari kingdom! My name is Izuku Midoriya." The greenette spoke nervously, his voice shaking in slight fear. The red haired man narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Toshinari? Why would you be all the way out here?" The redhead questioned. Midoriya bit his lip, how was he supposed to answer that? 'Oh I'm just trying to form an alliance with endeavor so we can destroy your tribe and people' Yeah, that might not be a good idea. Midoriya bit his lip in thought as he struggled to find an appropriate response.

Mina shuffled through the pages of Midoriya's research journal before reaching the most recent page. Her eyes widened before narrowing in determination. She grabbed the redheads attention and showed him the illustration.

"Kirashima. look." She spoke, holding the open book in front of the others face. Kirashima looked at the book before grabbing it carelessly from the pinkettes hands. Midoriya struggles against the binds, winching at the sound of the pages crinkling under the rough grip.

"Hey! Wait don't...-that's mine!" Midoriya yelled, as he struggled against the binds. Kirashima blinked once at the book before looking up at the struggling traveler. Kirashima narrowed his eyes before showing the open page to the greenette.

"You saw this creature!? Where." Kirashima demanded as he watched Midoriya struggle. Midoriya looked at him nervously before speaking.

"Yeah, …during my trip here…In…In the woods not too far fr-from here.." Midoriya said, his voice showing discomfort, the binds really starting to take their toll. The red head looked at Midoriya suspiciously before Mina came up talked quietly to him.

"Kirishima, we should take him back to camp. Let the Chief see him." She suggested. Kirashima narrowed his eyes in thought, looking at the struggling traveler.

"Fine. Though I don't think Chief will appreciate a stranger entering the camp." Kirishima explained. He looked back at the book curiously. Midoriya frowned, frightened by the conversation. He was going to their camp? He started to struggle. He couldn't go! He had to get out of here! His struggling caught the attention of the tribal members. Kirashima sighed and pulled out his knife.

"Relax would ya? Struggling will only where ya out," He said. Clearly unimpressed by the others struggling. The greenette continued to struggle as the redhead walked over to the tree he hung from. Midoriya was panicking as the tribe member began cutting away at the net. With where he's cutting the netting wouldn't go loose. Midoriya braced for impact as he watched the last bit of rope slowly get cut away.

With a final slice of a knife the trapped journalist fell to the ground with a thump and a groan. The girl giggled above him.

"Careful Kiri! He seems like he breaks easily!" Mina said quietly as the other jumped down.

"Eh, he'll be fine! Let's hurry and get back." Kirishima said as he dragged away a trapped and in pain Midoriya.

Midoriya gave up on trying to escape after being tied up and thrown onto a horse like a dead animal. The ride was not at all pleasant as the green haired field journalist had a splitting headache and a need to throw up by the time they decided to set up camp. Midoriya is hauled off the horse and placed carelessly against a tree. He winced at the feeling of the hard bark against his back. He winced as Kirishima foot was pressed against his chest to keep him from escaping.

"Hey Mina! Hand me the rope!" Kirishima ordered. Mina nodded and grabbed a long set of rope from one of the horses and tossed it over. Kirishima wrapped it securely around midoriya and the tree keeping him in place.

"Try to escape and we will hunt you down," Kirashima said, his expression serious as ever. Midoriya gave him a defiant look as he watch the other get up and walk away.

Hours passed by as Midoriya observed the two. Mina had went out to get some food and Kirishima had set up a fire and sleeping mats. His green eyes stared longingly at the vibrant warm flames as he felt the coldness sweep in. As the sun descended the cold crept in, grabbing onto the traveler with a vice grip. To make matters worse his stomach let out a low rumble.

Man, Midoriya misses his mother's cooking already.

A few more hours had passed and Midoriya sighed and found himself nodding off. The uncomfortable position and the coldness of the night made it hard for the man to sleep. He shivered and frowned before looking back up at his captors. He frowned when he noticed both of them going through his journal. It's not as though it was private, but the journal was very precious to him and the way Kirishima had handled it earlier made the other a bit uneasy seeing him flip through the pages.

Midoriya had nodded off once again. His green eyes had fallen shut for two or three hours before reopening to see the pink tribal girl kneeling in front of him. Nearly jumping out of his skin Midoriya stammered for a response, only to have a hand pressed to his mouth. Mina simply shushed him before gesturing to Kirishima who was asleep.

"Let's not wake him up." She whispered quietly. Mosley nodded his head before the tribal girl lowered her hand. She smiled and held up the travelers journal.

"So. This is your journal right?" The girl asked. Midoriya nodded his head before watching the girl flip through it. "Your really good at drawing. And you seem really smart!" Mina said, her eyes shunting with curiosity. Midoriya face warmed up in embarrassment at the compliment, not expecting it at all.

"O-oh it's nothing! Really I'm not that smart I- Uh-" his stammering was interrupted by Mina giggling. Mina smiled at him before reaching for a plate. On it was a few pieces of cooked fish. Midoriya's stomach grumbles at the sight.

"I can't untie you but, you look hungry." Mina said. Midoriya nodded understandingly, greatful for Mina's offer. The pink skinned girl poked the fish with a fork and brought up to Midoriya's mouth. The green hair boy ate it graciously.

"So Midoriya. What are you doing this far out from the Toshinari kingdom?" Mina asked. Midoriya frowned and tried to think of his next words carefully.

"Um…well you see, I occasionally go out on trips to study the agriculture and geography. Nothing too special." Midoriya said with a small chuckle. Mina frowned but accepted the made up lie. They continued to talk as Mina continued to feed Midoriya. Midoriya was intrigued by Mina theatrical story telling as she shared her life living with the tribe.

It turns out, Kirishima was one of the hunting leaders and Mina was recruited to his group. She has spent years of her life training to join the hunters and today was her first real hunting trip.

"Wait so at age seven you've been training to join the hunters?" Midoriya asked in awe.

"Yep! After my spiritual awakening ceremony at age five I had to go through basic magic training where we decided how we wanted to contribute to our tribe. But I knew that I had to be a hunter." Mina said determination glimmering in her eyes.

"Spiritual what?" Midoriya said with a raise of an eyebrow. Mina waved her hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it. It's a tribe thing," She put the empty cup on the empty plate that once contained some fish. Reaching behind her she grabbed a blanket and set it over the greenette. "Anyway. You should get some rest. We'll be heading out early tomorrow." She said. Midoriya nodded his head and watched her get up and walk away.

Midoriya fell asleep once again.

"How did I know you were going to feed him." Kirishima's voice woke Midoriya from his slumber.

"Don't we want him alive! And besides he was getting cold." Mina's voice whined. Midoriya's eyes slowly peeled opened as he tiredly looked up at the two. Kirishima stood in front of Mina, arms crossed and expression stern. He let out a sigh.

"Fine. Go clean up the campsite I'll deal with the captive." Kirishima ordered. Mina pouted But did as she was told anyway. Kirishima rubbed the back of his neck and sighed once again. He glanced over at Midoriya.

"Good to know your awake. It's time to get moving." He said, walking over to untangle Midoriya from the tree.

And once again, Midoriya was back on the horse. He swore his head was gonna pop off with the uneasy bob of the horses trotting. Eventually Midoriya knew they were getting close.

The first thing he noticed was the smell and warmth of fire. Second was the sound of people. Little kids running around excitedly, the sound of chatter. He tried to crane his head up to look but the horses movements kept him from doing so. He suddenly felt nervous. The out going chatter transforming into quiet, timid whispers. Suddenly a woman's voice reached out.

"Kirashima. Mina. What is going on." Once again, Midoriya tried to look to see who was there but was unable to but he could feel a pair of eyes looking right at him.

"Mitsuki. We must speak with the chief right away." Kirishima asked.

"My son? Very well. Is it about the outsider." She asked. Midoriya assumes the redhead had nodded his head because next thing he knew he was being taken off of the horse. His feet were untied enough so that he could only walk. He took the moment to look around. Surrounding him, were members of the dragon tribe. The area was spaced out. Huts with small gardens were strewn about the open area, leaving a wide circle in the center. As they walked through the crowd everyone made way. Feeling anxious Midoriya looked down at the ground.

"Bakugou is in the sparring tent like always." The woman said. Midoriya looked at her. She had light blond hair and was wearing a purple top with a yellow wrap around on her waist. Around her neck was a choker necklace with red stones sticking out. It almost resembled a sun Midoriya thought absently. Midoriya continued his way through the village looking up he frowned at the giant tent they were making their way to.

Large pillars of wood caressed by red fabric, an opening at the very top allowing large clouds of smoke to escape. Midoriya gulped and hesitantly continued his course towards the large tent. Midoriya immediately was struck with the intense heat of the tent. The sound of cheering and yelling filled his ears. His legs shook as he continued forward. Tall torches illuminated the room, the opening casting a light in the center. The smell of blood and sweat made Midoriya a bit ill. Two men one with an axe another with a sword fought viciously in the center. Midoriya winced at the brute force shown. Out the corner of his eyes he saw Mina smiling widely getting amped up, along with Kirishima.

"You two enjoy the fight. I'll deal with the outsider." Midoriya stiffened at the words before turning to face the woman.

"But Mi-"

"Go. I'll be fine." The woman who was known as Mitsuki said. Kirishima nodded his head before going to join the crowd. Mina looked at Midoriya apologetically before hesitantly following. Midoriya sulked, feeling even more anxious then before. The woman gently tugged on his restraints, urging him to following. Midoriya did as was told. They walked around the crowd making their way to the chief. Midoriya was overcome with fear, what did the chief look like? The chief of the Dragon tribe. A shiver crawled up Midoriya's back.

Midoriya jumped out of his skin as the flames roared wildly, turning a bright shining blue. Loud cheering filled the air. Too focused on trying to see over the crowd he nearly tripped over some make shift steps. Luckily, the woman caught him.

"Careful." She said simply before Midoriya was pulled up to the top. Much to Midoriya's chagrin, he realized where they were now. On a high ledge most likely where the chief sits. If it was wasn't for a huge chair in front of him Midoriya was absolutely positive everyone would see him.

"Katsuki! Katsuki This is important!" The woman yelled up at the chair over the loud cheering, demanding the attention of the chief. Midoriya held his breath, his heart race increased and his legs suddenly felt wobbly. And for some strange reason. It wasn't from fear.

It was from pure anticipation.

"Eh!? You can wait you old hag! I'm about to go up!" A loud booming voice spoke. Midoriya sucked in a breath.

"This can't! Get over here!" Mitsuki yelled angrily.

"I'll talk to you after Relax!" The voice said before a figure stood up and jumped from the ledge into the arena. Loud cheering continued and Mitsuki growled angrily.

"Oooo I'm gonna kill that brat!" She said. Midoriya offered a nervous smile. The blond looked at him before sighing.

"Well I guess he's made up his mind. Let's go watch shall we?" She offered. Midoriya stiffened and nodded his head. Mitsuki pulled him up to ledge. People were too busy with what was going on in the arena to notice the outsider. Mitsuki sat in a small chair that was next to the larger one. Midoriya stood next to her and watched the fight. He looked from the woman to the arena and immediately, his breath was taken away.

He didn't remember much of what happened. Or how long it took. All Midoriya could remember was the feeling of fire. And those intense haematic colored eyes. Midoriya stood awestruck a red cape flying delicately in the air.

"Impressive isn't he. Too bad all that gets to his head." Mitsuki's words floated in Midoriya's head. "The flames are special, they change color dependent on the winner. It requires a special kind of magic to change the color of flames. A type of magic only the tribe members possess." The battle was drawing to an end "whenever Katsuki fights. No matter who the opponent is, the flames always stay a vibrant red."

Midoriya absently nodded his head. As he looked out into the arena. Before the chief was a beaten opponent, the sound of loud cheering could be heard. Midoriya leaned in a bit for a better look. Bakugou raised his fist in the air and turned to face them.

Red met green.

Warmth reverberated through Midoriya.

And everyone was bathed in green light.

Everyone stopped. Still and quiet. Midoriya stiffened, realizing all attention was on him. Mitsuki stood up and looked at Bakugou sternly.

"We must discuss the outsider."

Bakugou's face changed from shocked to stern. Midoriya stepped back nervously causing dark red eyes to glare at him. Midoriya's heartbeat raced in his chest. Slowly the chief walked over to the ledge. Midoriya shook but stood his ground. For some reason. His feet refused to move. Jumping from the ground up to the high ledge the chief was suddenly towered over Midoriya. Midoriya gasped his eyes meeting the base of Bakugou's neck. He slowly looked up at the other shaking. Among the crowd, Kirishima and Mina watched.

"What's Midoriya doing!? Move!" Mina said, concerned for the captive.

"What I want to know is how he managed to change the color of the flames." Kirishima said quietly. He glanced at one of the torches, the green flame flickering, almost as though it was being overpowered by red.

The torches flickered the green light fading in and out. Green eyes and red eyes boring into each-other. Midoriya shakily opened his mouth to speak, but was suddenly pushed aside. The eye contact broke along with the green light. The flames being overcome with red once again.

"I'll deal with it later." Bakugou said sitting in his chair, which Midoriya embarrassingly realized he was blocking.

"Bakugou-!"

"Lock him up. When the match is over I'll deal with him." Bakugou said nonchalantly. Immediately Midoriya was grabbed by two tribe men and pulled away. Mitsuki glared.

"We both know that's not true." She said turning to follow Midoriya. Bakugou lazily lounged in his chair and watched his mother leave in a huff.

Midoriya winced at the rough hold as he was dragged off but before they made it to the entrance, Mitsuki stopped them.

"Wait." The guards turned around. Mitsuki walked up to Midoriya and lifted his head with her hand. Her eyes analyzed the other, Midoriya squirmed and avoided her eyes. He only took one glance and regretted it immediately.

Mitsuki had a mischievous look on her face and Midoriya already didn't like what was about to happen.

"Lock him up in the chief's tent."

…..

Heh?

"M-Mitsuki! But the chief said to-"

"He said to lock him up he never said where! Also, we both know if you put the poor thing in a dungeon bakugou will forget about him just like he does with his duties. If he's locked up in the chief's tent then my dear son will be forced to deal with him." Mitsuki explained. Midoriya stared at her wide eyed, sweating bullets. She turned around to leave before speaking over her shoulder.

"Maybe this will make him think twice before ignoring me again." Mitsuki said before giving and cheerful smile and saying goodbye.

—

And now Midoriya was in the chiefs tent. Waiting for his death. The boy begged to be taken to the dungeons instead but to no avail he was chained up to a supporting wooden beam. Midoriya looked around the room nervously. A fire burned gently in the corner, warming up the tent. Midoriya breathed in the smell of burning wood.

The room was actually very cozy and welcoming. A sturdy wooden table with a few papers on top of it. The ceiling and walls were a sturdy thick red cloth. It was much different from the stone walls he was so used to. The fire breathed out from a small pit in the center of the tent. There was a small bed by the fire next to it, a nightstand with some books, and a bowl of fruits. Midoriya looked around once again and noticed a long curtain covering a small area secluded area, surrounding it was peculiar stones with carvings in them.

Midoriya sighed and let out a yawn. The room was quiet, all except for the roaring of the flames which eventually pulled the tired traveler to sleep. He too tired to be concerned about the approaching footsteps and rested his eyes.

Moments passed and Midoriya eventually found his eyes slowly opening. With groan his back ached and head hurt. The only sound that was heard was of the crickets chirping and the roar of the flame. The light of the fire was the only thing illuminating the dark. And to Midoriya's dismay, illuminating a menacing figure.

His words caught in his throat, being on instant alert. Midoriya was tense, did he know he was awake?

"So your awake." Bakugou's voice ripped through the silence. Midoriya remained quiet. "Let me guess. My mother did this. Figured I'd have to come to my tent eventually and deal with you?" The blonde looked over at him menacingly. Midoriya flinched, his whole body shaking in anticipation and nervousness.

(+Wis) Midoriya remained silent and focused on calming down his nerves. Bakugou looked away towards the fire.

"Damn old hag. Didn't she know it was going to be this late when I came back to my tent. Can't take you to the dungeons, it'd be a pain in the ass to get them to come. Too busy keeping watch." Bakugou grumbled to himself. He stood up and took off his cape, hanging it up before starting to take off his necklace. Midoriya waited before finding the perfect time to speak.

"What are you going to do?" Midoriya asked, thanking what ever being is up there for keeping his voice steady.

"Tch...Kirishima and Mina explained the situation." Bakugou said he turned to face Midoriya a familiar book in his hands. Midoriya gasped, eyes wide.

"My journal!" He said looking at the beloved book. Bakugou face turned into a sinister smile, it sent chills down Midoriya's spine.

"Yeah. You want it back?" Bakugou asked walking up to the other and crouching down in front of him. Midoriya nodded his head.

"Well Then first you have to answer a few questions then." He asked holding up the journal to reveal the illustration of the dragon Midoriya drew, his expression serious.

"Wh-what do you want to know?" Midoriya asked, becoming more and more anxious.

"You saw this thing right?" Bakugou said, his voice rough and disbelieving.

"Y-yeah! In the woods when I woke up- Ah!" Midoriya let out a startled yell when small explosion appeared in front of his face. The chief looked down at him with a scowl.

"Your lying! There's no way that someone as useless as you could see them!" He said. He looked at him with a sneer making the other boy cower a bit. The traveler shook his head nervously trying to find the right words to say. How could he convince him?

"Im not I swear! How else would I know what it looked like. I mean-"

"Ha!? You think I'm an idiot!? Don't look down on me! Your just a lowly traveler who was so useless you even got yourself caught!" He said. Bakugou held the book up in his hands and glared at it. Midoriya's heart plummeted at the cruel look on his face. "Anyway. I can't let anyone else see this." He said. Midoriya opened his mouth the speak, but was too late and saw the book explode in the chief's hands and then tossed into the pit of fire behind him. (-Luc)

"Ah! My book!" Midoriya yelled as his reflexes told him to reach for the book. The ropes dig into his wrists. Bakugou scoffed before turning and walking to his bed, sitting down.

"I can't have that getting out. It's the tribes duty to protect the identity of the dragons." The chief explained. Midoriya looked at him, recovering from his grief over the now burned journal.

"We use a special form of magic to keep the Dragon's invisible to 'malem'" he explained further.

"M-malem..?" Midoriya asked curiously. The chief gave him a small glare causing the traveler to tense up.

"It's what we call outsiders." He said. He leaned back and sighed. "Though, I don't know how someone so useless could even see past our spell. Even for a malem your pretty useless." Midoriya narrowed his eyes for a split second before turning away.

"What are you going to do now?" He asked.

"I can't kill you. That old hag would have my head. And I can't let you go either." Midoriya frowned. "I'll have her come in and take a look. Maybe send Kirishima and Mina to look for that dragon. There has to be something wrong with the spell. Someone like you couldn't possibly see past it If it's at full power. Once I confirm that," bakugou smiled viciously at the traveler. "Than I can kill you."

A/N: yay! Finally an update! Sorry guys I knows it been a long time. I plan on posting this story and future chapters on AO3 so if your reading this on fanfiction and don't have an ao3 account let me know!

As for the choices this chapter doesn't have any but I will add more! I wanted to see how many people are reading cause last time it takes a while for people to comment their choice and I can't start the next chapter until they come in

Dragon Tribe vocab list!:

Malem: (Mae;Lem); normal person; someone who does not possess the spiritual powers of the Dragon Tribe; and outsider.

(+wis) because of Midoriya's plus in wisdom he decided to remain quiet to avoid bigger conflict.

(-Luc) Midoriya's journal got burned.

Stats:

(Max is 55 might change later)

Strength: 10/55

Defense: 14/55

Wisdom: 20/55

Intelligence: 30/55

Charisma: 5/55

Dexterity: 23/55

Luck: 5/55

Weapon: none

Armor: green vest


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Sun rose up in the sky. Midoriya woke up to an ache in his shoulder and neck and a sting in his wrists. Sleepily he slowly opened his eyes. The fire from the night before had dulled down to slow burn but its presence still remained, keeping the traveler warm. The sound of soft snores caught his attention as he turned his head to look at the sleeping chief.

After his discussion with the Chief he had fallen asleep. Midoriya was forced to sleep still tied up. The chief didn't trust him enough to untie him. Midoriya sighed and looked around some more. It was dark with out the roaring fire. The only light left was the soft glow of the charred wood.

A loud yawn startled the traveler and he looked over at the awakening chief. He stirred in his sleep before slowly rising.

The man before him leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees. His hair was messy just like the day before. His lack of grooming being the main culprit for the tousled soft blonde strands. Despite the sleep in his eyes they still burned as red as a roaring flame. His shoulder, tense from a restless sleep held a symbol in black ink. Further down, deep red scars from countless of fights donned his torso.

"Are you done gawking?" His rough, groggy voice alerted the traveler. Midoriya looked up a bit embarrassed to be caught staring. Bakugou narrowed his eyes. He stood up from the bed. Slowly, tiredly he walked across the room.

The leader of the tribe reached for his his knife holster, slinging it over his shoulder. The blade was as long as his back. He reached out and pulled out three necklaces. The beads hung delicately around his neck, holding a sense of duty and importance. Finally, the leader reached out for his cape. Red cloth flew gently in the air before gently embracing the man's back. Fur lined the collar of the cape laying on his shoulders softly.

He looked at Midoriya with narrowed eyes. Midoriya stared back, as though he had lost the ability to speak.

"So now your quiet? Whatever. Im going to get the old hag to come take a look at you," Bakugou said before swiftly leaving the tent. Midoriya sat in silence, still in awe at the chief. It was around an hour later when he returned, the woman from before following suit.

Midoriya looked up at the two slightly intimidated. Bakugou's words repeating in his head. His heart raced. They might kill him! Midoriya flinched when the woman knelt before him. The woman smiled sweetly.

"Don't worry. I'm just gonna untie you okay?" She said. Midoriya hesitantly nodded. The woman reached over and with gentle hands and unbound the traveler. Midoriya rubbed his sore wrists and stretched out his aching shoulders. The bones popped and clicked under his skin. The woman smiled patiently, observing the traveler silently. The chief leaned against a supporting pillar and glowered at the achy outsider. Noticing their stares Midoriya looked over and tensed up his face turning red as he stammered. This caused the chief's scowl to deepen.

Mitsuki smiles and holds up her hand, effectively silencing the green hair traveler.

"Your name is Midoriya correct?" She asked. Midoriya nodded his head in confirmation.

"Izuku Midoriya. I'm from the Toshinori kingdom," Midoriya said. Mitsuki nodded her head.

"My name is Bakugou Mitsuki. Mother of the chief and head of magic in the tribe," She explained.

The chief in the back scoffed before muttering, "More like old witch if you ask me."

"What did you say!? Why don't I come over there and beat some manners into you!?" The woman threatened her son angrily.

"Oh yeah!? I'd like to see you try!" The chief retorted. Midoriya flinched And almost coward at the two aggressive behavior. He interrupted them timidly, voice shaking.

"U-um I-"

"Oh! Please call me aunty!" She said cheerfully. Her angered expression turning sweet. Midoriya was oddly scared of how easily the expression changed. She smiled softly.

"Do you mind laying over here for me? This will only take a second," She said. She rolled out a small bed roll that had a few ancient symbols on it. Hesitantly, Midoriya crawled over and laid down. Aunty Mitsuki stood and walked over to a red and yellow drawstring bag.

"Take off your shirt and get comfortable hon," She said. The witch pulled out a few stones from her bag. Midoriya flushed and waved his arms nervously. Mitsuki chuckled seeing the reaction from the corner of her eye. She chuckled and turned to face him.

"Aren't you just adorable! I could pinch your cheeks!" She said. The comment didn't help Midoriya's embarrassment. A groan could be heard from the chief.

"Would you just get on with it already!" He said. His voice obviously annoyed and impatient. His gaze was then directed towards Midoriya. "Take off your shirt or I'll rip it off. I don't have time for this," He said. Midoriya jumped and shakily started to unbutton his vest and white button up.

Mitsuki shot her son an unimpressed look before walking over and kneeling next to Deku who was now shirtless. She gently pushed Midoriya to lay down as she grabbed a small bag of clear crystals.

"Uh. What are you doing?" Midoriya asked. He felt the eyes of the two tribe members looking down on him. He felt vulnerable under their gaze and prayed this would end quickly.

"I'm simply using these crystals to project your spiritual magic. Malem, people who do not posses powerful spiritual energy cause the crystals to glow a simple yellow light. But tribe members however, possess a powerful spiritual magic, deeply rooted to nature and the elements. People with this spiritual magical energy cause the stone to glow a certain color specific to their magic types." Mitsuki explained. Midoriya listened as he felt her place the clear stones on his body. She continued speaking.

"The crystal simply act as a mirror. It projects the inner spiritual energy of the individual. Everyone's spiritual magic is different dependent on where they draw their magical energy from. For example, My son draws his magic from fire, therefore his spiritual magic is reflected by red light," She said. Midoriya listened, intrigued by the new knowledge.

"I see. So it's like the fire from the tournament?" Midoriya asked. Mitsuki nodded her head. Midoriya felt more stones being placed. One on his heart and another on his torso. Midoriya grew goosebumps as he felt a cold, round stone being placed on his neck. Finally the last two stones were placed on his hands. Mitsuki looked back and admired her work with a smile similar to the cheif's. The resemblance was clear.

"Yep! The torches hold a similar property. The light of the torches should've remained red like my son's spiritual energy but they turned green," She said. Bakugou scowled and glared at the mention of yesterday's events. Mitsuki ignored him. standing up and stretching, she put her fingertips together and closed her eyes. 

Midoriya tensed up as she began speaking in a language he's never heard before.

"Close your eyes and relax," She said. Midoriya frowned but took a deep a breath. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. Bakugou watched from the corner of the room. He knew the results of the Magic. There was no way an outsider had their magic.

That's what he thought.

Until the room was illuminated in green light.

Bakugou stood up abruptly, the chair screeching against the floor. Mitsuki stared at the glowing crystals curiously. The sudden movements made Midoriya flinch and look up at the two. His green eyes traveled to the stones. He stared in awe as they glowed vibrantly.

"Gotta be fucking kidding me," Bakugou said. His voice similar to an angry growl. Midoriya flinched at the angry cheif. If Aunty Mitsuki was surprised, she didn't show it.

"My rituals never lie Katsuki. Even you know that," she said. She lowered her hands and the glowing stones slowly lost their light. Reaching down picked them up from the outsider. Her eyebrows furrowed as she brought them up to examine them. They were warm in her hand, having projected powerful energy through them. She placed them in a small pouch at her hip and stood.

"This outsider has our magic. I have no idea how or why," she said staring down at the green hair boy. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she stared at him. He didn't look special in any way. Midoriya sat up stiffly and waited anxiously. The woman turned and walked towards the exit.

"I will ask the elder oak for guidance on the situation. In the meantime, Midoriya is allowed to wander the tribe while supervised. He might be valuable," Mitsuki said before leaving. Bakugou stared at her wide eyed.

"Valuable!? He's Deku! A shitty Deku!" Bakugou said. His voice loud and angered. Deku? Midoriya never heard that word before but he knew it wasn't a compliment. The flap to the tent closed leaving a frustrated backugou and anxious Midoriya. The blonde looked at him and sneered. Turning away he opened the flap to the tent.

Midoriya scrambles up and stood on his two feet. Was he being left alone? Thinking how was his chance, Midoriya looked around to find an exit. That is until he heard a loud demand come from the chief.

"Pinky! Get over here," Midoriya sucked in a breath when the flap opened to show piercing red eyes glare at him. Midoriya frowned. He was stupid to think he was unguarded. The chief was just too confident.

"Yes Chief?" A familiar voice spoke up. Midoriya jumped when the flap was ripped open by the blonde.

Bakugou walked in with Mina. The pink haired girl smiled when she saw the greenette. Bakugou frowned and pointed at him.

"I want you to watch him. He's allowed to walk around the tribe but one wrong move he's tied back up again," He said. Mina nodded at him seriously. With that, bakugou left the tent mumbling about going on a hunt with Kirishima.

The seriousness melted away from the girl. She immediately skipped over to the boy and smiled.

"I'm so glad your alive! Me and Kiri honestly thought Bakugou would've killed you on the spot yesterday!" Mina said. Midoriya frowned at shivered at the thought. It did seem that way.

"Y-Yeah. I thought he would too," Midoriya said.

"And that thing with the fire! That was really weird. Did Aunty Mimi take a look at you?" Mina asked. Midoriya raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Mitsuki. She's the head of magic in our tribe. We all call her aunty Mimi she was the previous chief along with her husband, Masaru. Before Bakugou." Mina explained.

"Oh yeah. She did this stone magic ritual. She wanted to know if I had spiritual energy." He explained. Mina smiled.

"Oh yeah! It's something Mitsuki does during the spiritual awakening ceremony as well. It's a way to see inside your spiritual energy and see which alignment your magic is," Mina said. Midoriya furrowed his eyebrows and put a hand on his chin.

"I see. You told me about it. It's a ritual done when your five right? When members turn five that must be when their magic abilities form and so the ritual is used to find out what alignment their magic is to further their understanding of these new abilities….," Midoriya's muttering filled the tent. Mina watched the green haired boy mumble and let out a laugh.

"Your so funny! Why don't I go show some tradition here so you can understand?" Mina offered. Midoriya looked up and sheepishly nodded his head. Being an advocate for the kingdom Midoriya always got to explore the traditions of different cultures. It was his favorite part of the job. Midoriya found himself excited to learn more. Mina grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the tent.

"Hey Mina. What does 'Deku' mean? Bakugou called me it earlier," he said. Mina looked backed at him before busting out laughing.

"It's our word for 'useless' or 'weakling'. Don't take it personally Bakugo is hard to impress," she said. Midoriya frowned but took her advice. She continued to pull him through the tribe.

Many of the tribes people stared at him as they passed.

"First we should get you out of that outsiders outfit. People will be more inviting if you wear something familiar," Mina said. Midoriya frowned and looked down at his attire. His clothes were pretty worn out and a bit tattered. Eventually, Mina stopped in front of a tent.

Midoriya looked around the tent. Surrounding the tent was a bunch of cloths and furrs. Many quilts and clothes were on display as well. Midoriya followed Mina curiously as she threw the tent flap open.

"Oh Tsunagu~!" Mina sang. Midoriya followed her inside and looked around. The walls of the tents were covered in cloths and rolls of string. Only a few candles lit the room. In the very back was a desk with a bunch of clothes and sewing needles. Sitting there was a man with blond hair swept to the side. His face was covered so only his eyes shown. The man was well groomed, the complete opposite of the chief. Standing up the Man greeted Mina.

"Well if it isn't Mina. Did you ruin your out again?" He asked politely Mina smiled and shook her head.

"Nope! I just need an outfit for the outsider!" Mina said pointing behind her towards Midoriya. Midoriya stiffened and smiled anxiously at the man. The man leaned over to look at him and let out a hum.

"I see. So this is the outsider people are talking about. It seems you've really gotten under the chiefs skin. Not that that's saying much. I'm Tsunagu Hakamata, you may call me jeanist. I'm responsible for all the clothing and fabrics for the tribe," He said. He reached his hand out for Midoriya to shake. The green hair man reached out and shook his hand nervously.

"U-um nice to meet you. I'm Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya," He said.

"Well then Midoriya. Let's begin with some measurements. I'm assuming you'll be here awhile since your not dead yet. You must be very lucky," Jeanist said. He walked to the back for supplies. Mina pushed Midoriya to follow him. Midoriya nervously rambled. Mina laughed at his nervousness.

Jeanist grabbed a small makeshift measuring string. He gestured for Midoriya to hold still and his arms out. Midoriya listened and let Jeanist take his measurements.

It took about and hour before Jeanist was pleased with the measuring.

"Alright Midoriya I will make his robe within the next two days," Jeanist said. Mina nodded her head and thanked the Jeanist before pulling Midoriya out of the tent.

"Alright! New clothes being made check! Next I'll introduce you to Shuuzenshi Chiyo she's a teacher and nurse of the tribe. She might be able to answer any questions you have on spiritual magic," Mina said. "And then I'll take you to lunch, the whole tribe gets together and eats in the food tent." Mina explained. Midoriya nodded his head and let the excitable girl drag him around.

Eventually they made it to a small section in the camp. Midoriya and Mina watched as a short old woman lecture a group of young children. Mina smiled as the kid listened.

"This is the tribes next group of kids to go through the spiritual awakening. They are four years old or just turned five. Chiyo is teaching them about spiritual magic." Mina explained. Midoriya nodded and listened closely.

"Now children, when an individual is of age, they begin to have a connection with the universe and it's elements. When that happens said individual can unlock great strength and abilities. When that time comes for you, you will be part of your awakening ritual and move onto the next step of your journey." Chiyo explained. The kids smiled excitedly around her. "That time will come for all of you, some sooner than others. Today's class we will be making ritual necklaces."

Mina squealed excitedly and Midoriya raised and eyebrow. He looked at him and smiled.

"Ritual necklaces. There are two types you earn through you education at the tribe. The first one you receive when you as an individual awaken your abilities. That's what they're gonna make now. This necklace involves a bead personally designed by you, the symbols on the bead represents how you define yourself." Mina pulls out a small necklace from her pouch. He holds it up to Midoriya and shows him one of the beads.

The craftsmanship was very loose and poorly did but the symbol was clear. It was a spider. Along with the bead was a few others and two similar beads at each end. Midoriya remembered them to be the same as the ones on Mitsuki's necklace.

"Before your ritual you must define yourself. Only you know who you are. And then on the day of the ritual you present the tribe leaders your necklace and they add their beads to yours. You are then under their protection and an official member. Eventually throughout your life you and your tribe add more beads to define yourself and your accomplishment. This necklace represents your growth," Mina said. Midoriya stared at the necklace in wonder.

"What's the second necklace for? There's two right?" Midoriya asked more intrigued. Mina smiled.

"That represents your roots. Once everyone from your class has gone through their awakening the tribe celebrates. This second necklace hold the beads of all your classmates. I don't normally carry mine around but Kirishima and Bakugo's beads are on it along with mine and all my other classmates. The necklace binds is all together as the next generation to care for the tribe," Mina said. Midoriya smiled and turned back to the class.

They all sat in a circle and began carving their small beads. Midoriya smiled as they chattered excitedly about what they were putting on it.

"So a spider?" Midoriya asked, referring to the necklace. Mina sheepishly smiled.

"Well I found out my magic was a venom alignment. I always love the idea of venomous spiders and thought it'd be cool," she said. Midoriya chuckled.

"I think it suits you!" He said. After a moment of silence "what was bakugo's?" He asked. A bit unsure as to why he was curious.

"Bakugo is a tribe leader so it's distinctly different from everyone else's. It's shaped as a dragon head. Painted red. It represents the ferocity and strength of a dragon and the victory that comes with it. Aunt Mimi's was the sun that represented life and passion," Mina said. Midoriya nodded and leaned back. That seemed to have fit them perfectly, Midoriya had found himself thinking. They sat on the grass and watched the children eagerly show off their ideas.

—-

It was now the afternoon. The children stood and were lead to the food tent. Midoriya smiled as he watched all the kids admire their finished beads. Mina stood up and stretched.

"Well it's lunch time. Let's go eat I'm starving!" Mina said before grabbing Midoriya and marching off. Midoriya stumbled after the girl as he was lead to where the kids were going. Midoriya took the time to observe his surroundings as the sound of a horn rang through the tribe.

"That's the lunch bell. The cooks been cooking up the latest catch," she said. Midoriya nodded his head as he distractedly watched the tribe migrate towards the huge tent towards the center.

The children gathers in the center along with the elderly and pregnant members. They must get first pickings if the food. Surrounding them are the hunters and warriors and on the outer most ring of tribe members are the young adults who get to find their position in the tribe. Midoriya mumbles these observations to himself. This tribe like most civilizations has unspoken customs and rules.

Midoriya pauses when he suddenly sees a pregnant tribe leader out of the corner of his eyes. It was that the member was pregnant that had caught him off guard nor was it the two other children following.

It was that they were male.

Midoriya have heard myths of the dragon tribes unusual ability for male reproduction but he never thought it would be true. There was a small giggle that stopped his thoughts. He looked up towards the bubbly tribe girl.

"You mumble a lot. And to answer your question, the lake that surrounds the elder oak holds magical stones that grant the ability to reproduce," she said.

Midoriya looked at her. Once again he had heard elder oak be mentioned. Before he could ask though, he was swiftly pushed forward with Mina towards the tent. The group of hungry tribe members wanted to get their meal as fast as possible.

Stumbling towards the entrance, Midoriya's stomach growled at the smell of cooked meat and vegetables. The last time he ate was the cold measly fish from yesterday.

The tent was made like any other one. But this was made large enough to hold a giant tribe. Some tribe members stayed outside to eat but the majority was able to find refuge under the warm tent. The ceiling was held up by a tall twenty year old redwood towering over the feasting members. Midoriya looked up in awe. Red cloth stretched outwards creating a circular perimeter. Torches illuminated the room along with candles. Strings from the center tree to other support beams held some lanterns as though they were floating in the sky.

Mina pulled Midoriya through the bustling crowd as everyone situated in their seats. Cooked food was already set on tables and water and ale passed around. Midoriya felt a sense of comfort in the unfamiliar place. He frowned thinking about his mother and king Toshinori. Midoriya sat in a chair next to Mina a fur pelt hung over the back rest for added comfort. Mina immediately tore apart her food.

Midoriya watched as the woman savagely dug in. He noticed a few curious glance towards him from other members. Midoriya awkwardly waved his hand. They simply went back to their meal seeing he was in no way a threat, but the curiosity was still there like an elephant in a room. Mina shoved a giant turkey leg towards Midoriya's face. Hesitantly taking it he took a small bite.

The warmth of the meat covered his senses and his stomach growled. The savory flavor made his mouth water as he bit into the crispy skin and juicy meat underneath. It was only a few seconds later Midoriya found himself feasting just as ravishly as the other members.

It was quite odd how easily he had grown accustomed to the group. He felt the occasional hardy slap on his back and encouraging words from the others as he and Mina playfully fought on who could eat more.

Mina was the victor of course. After all she was more use to the larger amounts of food.

From the corner of his eyes Midoriya watched Mina leave her chair to join a small commotion in the center of the tent. Looking over, a brawl had broken out over the last drumstick at a table. Midoriya watched in amusement as everyone made bets and cheered. Midoriya's smile faded as a sudden realization hit him.

These people were the enemy. Despite them being kind and caring, Midoriya knew deep down they were bad. They had to. Toshinori would've lied to him.

Midoriya knew his responsibility as the king's advocate. These people were dangerous. Who else could've burned down the kingdoms nearby villages. And now with the newfound knowledge of dragons. Creatures of immeasurable strength.

Midoriya slowly and quietly got up. He quietly made his way through the distracted crowd. (DEX check: 10/13)

While backing away from the crowd Midoriya ran into a one of the cheering tribes men. He looked down at Midoriya suspiciously. The greenette smiled anxiously and gave a small wave. With a small huff the man crossed his arms but hesitantly continued to watch the match.

Midoriya stood and waited until the man was distracted enough for him to continue his retreat safely to the tents edge. Once at the edge he made his way around towards the exit.

Midoriya finally found his way out side. Most of the people out there were too busy eating their food to notice him slip by. With a relieved sigh Midoriya quickly weaved his way between the tents of the tribe. He eventually found himself to one of the entrances.

Looking over his shoulder Midoriya looked back at the tribe. Biting his lip Midoriya turned back before hesitantly leaving.

He had a mission and refused to let his king down.

Midoriya's feet moved swiftly through the forest. It was important he made as much distance from him and the tribe. The leaves crinkled under his feet, his arms pushed stray branches and small bushes out of his way.

After a few minutes Midoriya stopped and looked around. He stood in the center of a clearing. Taking a small breath Midoriya took a few more steps to rest towards a tree.

A snap and small shout expelled from the man. Suddenly, Midoriya was on the ground, vest drenched from landing in a puddle. The advocate silently cursed to himself.

Buttons popped off and Midoriya put his vest over a branch. With a sigh he flopped down by a tree. North was the direction towards endeavors kingdom. Putting a hand on his chin Midoriya thought out loud.

"The the shadows of this branch are facing this way and moving slowly to the left then that means north is this way. If I can find my way back to the river I can easily make it back in a few days," Midoriya said. His mumbling was interrupted by a rustle of leaves. With a gasp Midoriya looked up at the origin of the movement.

In the trees silhouetted by sunlight, was a familiar creature. Midoriya gasped at the reptile from before crawled down the tree.

"It's you!" Midoriya said. He pointed an accusatory finger at the dragon. He frown angrily. It was the dragons fault in the first place that Midoriya had gotten caught.

The dragon stared at Midoriya almost amusingly. It climbed over the tree and waddled onto the branch where Midoriya left his vest.

"If your looking for food I don't have any. Also, I wouldn't give it to you anyway," Midoriya said. He watched the dragon sniff at the vest curiously. The snout of the dragon nudged the fabric, a mischievous glint in its eye.

"Hey! Don't touch that!" Midoriya said. But it was too late. Midoriya launched towards the dragon as the reptile grabbed the vest and started to run off. Midoriya hissed in pain as his forehead connected with the branch. Holding his head Midoriya looked at where the dragon went before chasing him.

Once again Midoriya made his way swiftly through the forest. The vest in the dragons jaws was the one his mother made and he had held it very dear to him. Silently cursing to himself Midoriya quickened his pace.

Watching ahead, the trees became more lush. Midoriya noticed the dragon disappear behind a few vines. Moving faster Midoriya flew through the vines to reach the dragon.

(DEX check 10/17)

Midoriya's eyes went wide as he noticed a steep drop. Trying to skid to a stop his feet slipped off the edge. Midoriya tumbled down the steep hill into a cave (-7 dmg (3))

The advocate groaned and looked up held his head. He muscles were sore and tense. He looked up and noticed the dragon staring at him curiously, vest still clenched in his jaws. Midoriya shot a glare at the dragon and stood to get up. He hissed as his ankle aches in pain. He had a gash across his side and a few bruises.

The dragon wagged it's tail excitedly like a puppy. Seeing that Midoriya was up and moving the reptilian turned around and raced further into what appeavered to actually be a tunnel. Midoriya attempted to call out but abruptly stopped upon noticing the strange markings on the walls.

Tribal patterns and old architecture surrounded the green haired boy. He stood in awe at the old rugged stones.

Slowly, he limped through the cave. He shivered at the sound of his own footsteps as he slowly approached the opening. Slowly he peeled back the leaves that acted as a curtain.

He sucked in a breath as he was stunned by the sight.

A large opening with old ruins surrounded him. Ancient stones formed small ponds and fountains with tribal markings engraving the stone. The sun beamed majestically over the overgrown leaves. The sun casting shadows and sneaking through the ancient architecture allowed a serene atmosphere fill the air.

The wind whispers through the natural earth and the man made pillars. Midoriya listened to the birds chirp peacefully as they settled in for some rest. Midoriya looked around, his edges zeroed in on the green reptilian that had stole his vest.

Midoriya took a step forward but winced as the pressure made his ankle erupt in pain. Noticing the boy, the dragon dropped the vest onto the ground and burrowed inside it, finding comfort in its warmth.

"Hey-!" Midoriya said. He reached and carefully limped to the creature. His eyebrows furrowed before he plopped down next to him. With a sigh he looked at the sleeping dragon.

"You really do cause a lot of trouble," he said. Midoriya leaned back on a crumbling wall. It was a small corner of what looked like an old stone building. A few feet above his head was a giant hole in the structure. His hands grazed over the stone.

"I wonder what this place is?" He said. Midoriya pondered the history of the ruins that is before sleep consumed him.(short rest plus 3 health (6))

He was awakened by the startled sound of claw crawling against stone. His green eyes opened to a whining green dragon clambering up the wall.

"Hey! Where are you-!" Midoriya went to get up but stopped.

His heart hammered in his chest.

The wind moved in an unnatural pattern. Back and forth. Back and forth.

Midoriya was suddenly shaking as the sound of low growling rumbled dangerously close.

Slowly he turned his head to the opening of the building.

The view of trees and ancient ruins were blocked by a reptilian eye.

Out of shock Midoriya stumbled back. Pain shot through his ankle causing the greenette to buckle and fall. He crawled away as quiet as possible his heart about to leap from his throat.

And then the sound of a snapping branch.

A giant Amber she stared directly at him.

It only took the time of a breath before Midoriya was pushed by a strong powerful gust of wind. He looked up quickly to find a giant beast jump up and bound towards him. Midoriya clambered away but it was too late he was pinned down by a giant claw. A startled yelp ripped from Midoriya's throat as terror filled him.

He was gonna die.

He closed his eyes and braced for death.

Nothing came.

A huff and puff of air left the dragon's nostrils as the beast excitedly sniffed at the small human. Midoriya was a little thankful for the claw holding him in place or he would've been sucked into beasts nose. He Midoriya watched curiously until he noticed something quite odd.

The dragon was wagging it's tail?

Midoriya winces as the sound of towers crumbling under the powerful strikes of the reptilian tail. If the dragon did calm down they would destroy the whole place. Midoriya would've found it slightly amusing if he wasn't so terrified.

"Vrahsona! camalt ilshle yendon talholt fah kiigleh," a familiar voice spoke. Midoriya froze.

It was Bakugou.

The weight from the dragon was suddenly lifted as the dragon bound towards the voice excitedly.

He could let The Chief see him. He looked around and bit his lip.

What should he do?

Run. (DC 17 DEX)

Hide. (DC 11 DEX)

Midoriya's Stats:

Lv 1

AC (armor class): 11

Constitution: 14 (+2)

Dexterity: 12 (+1)

Intelligence: 18 (+4)

Strength: 10 (0)

Wisdom: 12 (+1)

Charisma: 9 (-1)

Tribe dictionary:

"Vrahsona! camalt ilshle yendon talholt fah kiigleh" - "Vrahsona calm down! You're going to destroy the place!"


End file.
